


is it piety, is it purity, is it virtue

by aphoticdepths



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: What maketh thee hesitate? I work miracles here.
Kudos: 6





	is it piety, is it purity, is it virtue

At first Clara thinks it is an Executor, the figure in the black cloak and mask and the wings of a raven, but when she looks upon it she realizes it is the same as looking upon her sister.

"You are of flesh, but I am of the soul." Its voice is soft and crooning, almost gentle, but Clara knows as well as this creature that to the divine and to the truly good gentleness and kindness are burdens.

"Bones, sister, not flesh."

"Sister?"

"You are my sister, just as she is."

"I know this." It spreads its wings, the color lightening to a sooty grey as more limbs bud from its cloaked body. "We are the bringers of miracles, the healers of the ill, the divine."

"I am no divinity," she says, shaking her head for she is humble. "I am an instrument, a tool in the hands of the truly divine."

"But see, I bear no hands. And I know the history of you-that you are the Harbringer Angel, the divine judgement as I am the divine judgement. You halve yourself into life and death while I hold the darkness and light both within me." 

She spreads her arms wide, indicating the town with her bloody hands. "I have brought judgement to here. I have sorted the innocent out and brought judgement to the guilty."

"You are no apostle to be redeemed and follow me in mortality. I am thou, thou art I." It spreads its countless pure-white wings, so bright and flawless a white that it hurts to look upon. "Come. There is a world to be made anew."

A smile plays about the Changeling's lips as she steps forwards into the embrace of the soft, inviting wings. "All of the sin will be cleansed, sister-brother. We will bring salvation."

The White Night's great, burning red eye opens.


End file.
